New Year, New Problem
by Kskdjaldns
Summary: Amu has started her year of 7th grade but now she has a new problem, somebody is collecting x eggs and breaking a lot of them. Who is doing this and how is she going to stop them? Amuto XD


**Kasumi: I FINALLY GET TO WRITE MY FIRST STORY! **

**Ikuto: What's with you?**

**Kasumi: Shut up, ok? Just shut up**

**Ikuto: Rude -_-**

**Kasumi: I have a frying pan**

**Ikuto: Sure you do**

**Kasumi: *hits with frying pan* told you**

**Ikuto: *on ground unconscious***

**Kasumi: Ha! I'm so frustrated I had to clean today, but I started slacking off and looked up a picture of a bird made out of words made out of words made out of words made out of words. Sadly there wasn't a picture for that -_-**

**Amu: Kasumi does not own any Shugo Chara besides Yuki and her shugo charas. She also doesn't own a picture of a bird made out of words made out of words made out of words made out of words. Ha ha ha.**

**Kasumi: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr you guys are so cruel**

**Yuki's POV**

I was sitting on a black couch in a dark room staring out the window watching rain fall down onto the earth. I looked over my shoulder at the room I was in, dark, two black couches, black walls, a coffee table, and one door that was shut and locked tight. I knew they were coming to get me…

"Yuki….." Luka, was looking right at me, I knew she was worried about me.

I looked back at her, smiled, and said "I'm fine, I'm was just dozing off"

I looked back to the window, it was a lie, I was not fine. I'm trapped like a bird in a cage. I thought about my mom and dad sadly… then I thought of _**it**_.

_-Flashback-_

_I was about 7 years old, my parents had disappeared yesterday, and I had been taken by some strangers, I was scared. They had led me to a black limo and they told me to get in it, I did because they said my parents told them to tell me to. There was a young teenager next to me in the limo, she had hair like a boy and it was short and black, she wore an orange ribbon in it. She was wearing a short grey dress and black leggings that went down to her knee. She turned and smiled at me, I looked the other way scared and lonely._

"_Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." the teenager had said in a soft soothing voice, it reminded me of lavender._

_We arrived at a tall grey building and I was led out of the limo, and into the building. I held the teenagers hand and she just smiled. We went up about 10 floors and then I was led into a dark room to wait. The room was dark, had two black couches, black walls, a coffee table, and one door, they left me alone in the room and closed the door. I ran up to the door and banged against it crying, but it was no use, they had put me in here for a reason. Luka came out of my little messenger bag and tried comforting me, I climbed onto one of the couches, tears staining my face, and lied down hugging Luka. _

_I fell asleep and when I opened my eyes I heard from the door "Yuki Tamori, welcome"_

_-End of Flashback-_

I looked around the room once more, this room was a death trap to me, and it was in all my nightmares. This room always brought back deadly memories. I thought about my parents again, I never knew what happened to them…

I was about to close my eyes for a minute when I heard "Ms. Tamori"

I got up off the couch, stood up and turned around. I looked at the figure that had opened the door. It was a woman who looked about 20 with long black hair; she was wearing a black business suit and black tights. I mumbled quietly "Hi, Koori"

"Hello, now if you will please come with me" She gestured towards the door and I followed her. I was led down a long hallway that had about 20 doors; I had counted them to myself quietly. Luka sat on my shoulder as I walked. Koori came to one door and stopped, there was a gold sign on the door that said; _Mr. X_. Koori pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door and led me in. She stopped and turned to me and pointed to where I should stand, and then she left the room, leaving me.

I heard a male voice say "Ms. Tamori, your new mission"

**Amu's POV**

I was walking home on a very gloomy day. It was raining and I was cold and wet, but that wasn't what was bothering me, there was something else on my mind, _Ikuto…._ I thought. I had passed by the amusement park earlier on my walk home and it brought back all the memories of moments I had with Ikuto… I sure have missed him ever since he left; I wonder if he will ever come back…

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were all under my umbrella with me, they whispered to each other quietly and every now and then I would hear a giggle or two, _they sure seem happy_ I thought. I looked over my shoulder back at them, they looked like they were all having fun in the rain. I started fidgeting the humpty lock with my fingers, but after awhile it made me think of the dumpty key which made me think of Ikuto, of course, so original.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I said moaning, stopping dead in my tracks. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" I yelled almost pulling out my hair while doing so.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all looked at me clueless. Ran said to me "Who?" while Miki said "What are you fussing about?" and Su said "Calm down Amu-chan!" Dia just looked at me, she knew what this was about.

Miki suddenly froze and I asked her "What's wrong?"

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" she said, still frozen

I became totally quite and I heard it, the sound of a… violin? IKUTO? Wait….. _That's not Ikuto's song… _I thought. I started running through the streets, searching for where the noise was coming from.

"Wait up, Amu-chan!" Ran said, chasing after me with the others behind her.

I turned into the park and there in the meadow I saw…. a girl? She had long hair, like Utau's; put up into two long pigtails, but it was a really light blonde color. She was wearing a gray and white dress that was quite short, and in her hand was a violin, in which she was playing, one of the most saddest songs I've ever heard, it almost made me cry

Suddenly, I froze, the girl stopped playing and had looked up and was looking straight at…. me?

**Yuki's POV**

I had came to the park with my violin to play for a while, it helped me calm down sometimes. I had gone into the meadow and started playing while Luka sat down on a flower and watched me in awe. I played my favorite song, it was really sad, most of the times it made people cry.

A while after I had started playing I saw someone who had pink hair and 4 shugo charas, _she must be the one… _I thought. I was surprised though because the girl was staring at me so I stopped playing and looked right at her, this is the time I should leave. I put my violin away and started walking away.

"Wait!" the girl yelled running after me. I started running too because she isn't supposed to see my face, I ran into an area that was surrounded with trees and nodded at Luka, she nodded back. Black bat wings appeared on my back and two pinkish purple flowers appeared in my hair. After one jump, I was in the air and jumping from tree to tree.

**Amu's POV**

_Where did she go? _I thought running through the trees. I had started chasing that girl who was playing the violin, she might know something about Ikuto…. I stopped, my face was read and I was panting. It was still raining…. and the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Strange…. How could she disappear so fast?" I said. I looked behind me and saw Ran, Su, Miki, and Dia coming over to me.

"Amu-chan!" Miki yelled to me "We sensed a shugo chara with that girl!" At this my eyes grew wide. How could she have a shugo chara? This made me think that something was going to happen soon, something bad.

"Well," I said turning around "we should head home" I started walking towards my house, still thinking about that girl. I didn't get a good look at her face… I wonder what she looks like exactly.

**-**Next Day at School-

I was sitting at my seat thinking about you know who. Then my mind flashed back to the girl that I saw yesterday. I looked out the window in the classroom and sighed. Days were now boring and just usual days, nothing exciting had happened in a while, days were boring.

The teacher walked into the class and said "Everybody take your seats, we have a new student which I need to introduce" I girl with hair like Utau's but it was a very light blonde color… wait… THAT GIRL! "This is Yuki Tamori, she is new in this class and I hope you guys will treat her well" the teacher said while gesturing towards the girl

Yuki just stared at the floor and said quietly "Nice to meet you" she walked over to the seat, which was behind me, and sat down without saying anything. Everyone in the class was looking at her in awe. _She's going to be popular_… I thought.

The teacher started writing on the black board today's lesson, I kept looking over my shoulder at Yuki who wasn't paying any attention to the lesson, she was just drawing in her note book. The teacher called on her to answer a question and without looking up or writing it down on her note book, she instantly said the answer. The teacher was shocked by her answer.

"I've had practice in this subject." she said, I knew it was a lie, she was a lie. Yuki looked more 14 than 13… but why would she be pretending to be a 7th grader?

Right then, I saw it, a shugo chara, she had long black hair with two pink flowers in her hair, she was wearing a purple and black dress, she had black and white striped stockings and black shoes, and her eyes were blue. She was pretty cute for a shugo chara, she was just sitting on Yuki's shoulder swinging her feet happily and looking at what Yuki was drawing. Yuki looked at the shugo chara and smiled, the shugo chara smiled back.

"Do you see her too?" Ran whispered in my ear.

"Yes I do, but why would Yuki have a shugo chara?" I asked Ran, thinking everything that has happened in the past few days over in my head.

"She doesn't just have one, she has four" Miki said, sitting on my shoulder. I stared in shock at Miki then my gaze flashed to Yuki.

"Four?" I asked puzzled, "FOUR?" I shouted, but a little too loud because right at that moment the teacher turned to me and asked if I had something to share with the class.

Yuki had stopped drawing and was staring at me like I was a total idiot. I looked at her and she turned away and went back to her drawing. I looked at her messenger bag and saw a tiny black cat tail sticking out of it… ? _Why is there a cat tail in her messenger bag? _I thought. Oh great, you know what I thought of that at that very moment? Cat tail? Yoru? Ikuto? Ughhhhhhh. _Wait, that must be her second shugo chara, and is that another cat tail? But it's a tan color? _I thought.

Then I head popped out from where the black cat tail was and another shugo chara was there eating a piece of bread, she had long purple and black hair, and she had cat ears and a tail, purple eyes, and she was wearing a black and white dress and she looked pretty happy , in a mischievous way while eating. Then I got a glimpse of the tan cat shugo chara, she had hair as long as the first shugo chara but it was blonde, she had tan cat ears and tail, her eyes were a hot pink and she was wearing a colorful and bright light blue dress with some while laces. Both of them were wearing black shoes

The fourth and last shugo chara I saw was just sitting on the messenger bag, she looked pretty sad. Her eyes were gold and she had gray hair with a black bow in it, her dress was all black and she had white socks and black shoes, she was staring at the ground hugging a little teddy bear… It made me sad just looking at her.

Yuki looked at the fourth one, pulled a cracker out of her back and handed it to her, the fourth shugo chara looked up at Yuki and said something that sounded like a thank you and started eating. Yuki smiled and went back to drawing. _Yuki might be really nice… I should talk to her during lunch_ I thought. I turned my attention back to the lesson, I was probably going to have a hard time with homework tonight… I sighed and started writing notes down in my notebook while sometimes looking back over at Yuki and her shugo charas.

_-__Bell Rings __–_

I got up from my seat and went over to where Rima was sitting and said "Hi Rima, I need to talk to you, it's really important." She looked up at me and nodded. She got up from her seat and we walked out of the school into an area surrounded by trees. I kept hearing a rustling noise behind me but ignored it. When me and Rima stopped I sat down in the grass and said "Rima, during class I saw that Yuki had four shugo charas."

I was expecting a different expression but she didn't look at all like it was a surprise of anything. After a while of silence she said "I saw them too"

Then suddenly out of the bushes came an x egg and it went right for me. Gladly I ducked before it would've hit me. It made a kind of moaning noise, "Ran" I said looking at her.

"My Heart: Unlock" I said as Ran went into her egg, soon I had transformed into Amulet Heart, I landed on the ground and saw Rima next to me, she had transformed into Clown Drop. As I was about to attack, I saw a figure standing on a tree, the figure had long hair and had black cat ears and a tail. She jumped into the air and landed right in front of us. Suddenly as she landed, I recognized the girl. The girl was Yuki! But now she had black cat ears and a tail. Right behind her was her shugo charas.

"This is Luka, Saiyori, Koko, and Kira" The said pointing to her shugo charas. I'm guessing the one with long black hair was Luka, the one with black and purple hair was Saiyori, the one with gray hair was Koko, and the one with blonde hair was Kira. They didn't say a word and they just followed Yuki as she jumped into the air and grabbed the x egg without a struggle, and then she landed on the ground and walked away. I was about to yell after her but Rima stopped me.

_Yuki is sure a mysterious girl… _I thought while changing back to normal then walked away with Rima following.

**Yuki's POV**

I was walking back to the school with Luka sitting on my shoulder, and everyone else in my messenger bag.

Saiyori stuck her head out of the messenger bag, "Is it really ok to let Hinamori Amu know you have us?"

I just shrugged in reply. "She would have figured out anyway, so is it that bad to let her know now?" Saiyori looked at me in a dull way and stuck her head back in the messenger bag.

Koko then stuck her head out, "We have to go to the boss to talk about your first mission, remember?" Koko said with her normal dull expression on her face, it was hard to understand her because she was eating a cracker at the time.

"Yes I remember…"

"So Ms. Tamori, as the company trying to collect x eggs before us was called Easter, and a teenager named Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and he plays violin like you do, and when Hinamori Amu hears a violin, she goes to see where it is, so on Saturday you need to lure her to the park and be waiting there for her as Dream Eater, ok?" the boss said, his chair facing the other way so I can't see him.

"Yes" I mumbled, staring at the ground. I turned around, my gaze still locked on the ground, and walked away.

**Amu's POV**

It was night and I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking things like why Yuki has four shugo charas, and other stuff like that. I kept rolling over and over on my bed trying to fall asleep but I just couldn't, so much things had happened today.

I then picked up the humpty lock which was lying on my chest and stared at it for a while, it made me think about Ikuto and then my mind flashed to the times we had together. I sighed and wondered if he would come back anytime soon. I hope so….

Finally I fell asleep, glad that it was Friday and tomorrow was Saturday, and the weekend.

**Yuki's POV**

I was up at night researching Tsukiyomi Ikuto on my touch screen computer lying in my bed. My room was in an old ballroom, it had a black canopy bed with black drapes on the side of it. There were two black couches and an old black piano, I had two closets, and a desk with lots of shelves stuffed with books, there was a coffee table in the middle of the two couches. In a corner I had two huge mirrors on the wall, pressed against one of the mirrors there was a makeup dresser, and next to them there was a dresser against one of the walls and on both sides of my bed there were night stands one with a little digital clock and both of them had fancy black laced lamps. The bottom half of the walls were painted gray, and on the top half of the walls were a black color which had gray designs over it. My violin was in a glass case against the wall, which I could only open with a key that was around my neck on a chain. There was a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling which splashed light all over the room. In the wall there was a secret passageway, but I could only open it with Luka, you couldn't see any sign of it.

I found some information on the internet about Tsukiyomi Ikuto, apparently he has a sister named Utau and his dad had left him and his family, his mother fell ill and he stayed with Tadase's family when he was young, he left to live on his own, he was like a stray cat. He had searched for his father in England when he was younger and was token and forced to work for Easter, Hinamori Amu had got him out of the grasps of Easter and he is currently looking for his father and an apprentice in an orchestra.

"Interesting…" I had put that all on a document on my computer and printed it. I got up off my bed and walked over to my desk and grabbed the paper and slipped it into my messenger bag. I walked over to my violin which was in the glass case and stared at it while messing with the key on the chain around my neck that unlocked the glass case. After staring at it for a while I walked over to one of my closets and pulled out some black pajamas. I took off my normal gray and white dress and slipped on the black pajamas. I went over to my makeup dresser and sat down on the bench and started taking the black ribbons out of my hair. I walked back over to my bed and lied down then shut off the light.

_I have a lot to do this weekend; I'm going to have to work hard…_ I thought. I grabbed a book off of my night stand and started reading. After twenty minutes I fell asleep with the book lying on my chest. My maid came in while I was asleep and turned off the light.

-The Next Day-

I was walking through the park with my shugo charas. I looked at Saiyori and she understood and nodded. Black cat ears appeared in my hair and I also had a tail. I jumped up onto a tree and grabbed it with my hands and flipped over onto the branch and sat down on it. I took out the paper about Tsukiyomi Ikuto and looked it over, but right when I started I saw a glimpse of blue hair?

_Uh oh… _I thought as I stood up as quick as I could and saw the person with blue hair start running away, I guess they knew something about me, and as right as I saw the person I knew it was him… I started jumping from tree to tree chasing after him.

"Stop!" I yelled after him. It had no effect; he just kept going and going.

I looked at Luka and nodded, she nodded too. The black cat ears and tail disappeared and were replaced with bat wings and two pink flowers in my hair. I jumped off of a tree and onto the ground and started running; character changing with Luka helped me run quicker.

As soon as I was close enough to the guy, I jumped over him and landed right in front of him. I turned around, looked at him, and said "Hello Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

He just glared at me and said nothing.

**Amu's POV**

"I'm bored" I said with a moan to Ran and the others. They seemed to be enjoying their Saturday…

I rolled over on my bed; I was still wearing my pajamas. I was still thinking like crazy about everything possible to think of. Then I even started thinking about that. Sad…

I got up and put on a white, black ruffled, two finger strap shirt. I wore some light shorts with it. I put my hair into two little high pigtails with two blue x clips. _Maybe I'll go to the park today…_ I thought.

"We're going to the park and that's final." I said to Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. They all stared at me like I was crazy, but in the end they just shrugged.

Once they were ready I ran down the stairs, shouted "I'm going to the park", and ran out the door. I started walking on the side walk to the park.

But for some reason I started taking the path to the old amusement park me and Ikuto had once gone to. Once I actually got to the amusement park, I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at it. After a while I decided to go in.

"I thought we were going to the park, how did we end up here?" Ran asked

"Amu-chan was daydreaming and forgot where she was going" Miki said while laughing

"I did not!" I yelled

Then all of a sudden I saw Ikuto, standing right on the top of one of the rides, staring at me.

"Ikuto…" I said under my breath "Ikuto!" I started running to the ride he was standing on, but right as I got to it he jumped off of it and into the trees and started running. I chased after him but before I knew it I was in the park.

"Unfair," I said panting, staring at the ground. I looked up, "Dang, he got away"

"Hey we are at the park!" Su said cheerfully.

"… Beats me" I said.

I walked over to a bench and sat down. I leaned back and closed my eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about Ikuto. Why did he run away from me? Is there something wrong? I sighed and almost fell asleep on the bench.

Then I heard the sound of Yuki's violin.

**Yuki's POV**

I was sitting on the tree branch right above Hinamori Amu. She is such a sucker, she doesn't even notice me. I got up and jumped off the tree branch and walked into the meadow. I had to start now.

"It's time Luka…" I looked at her and all she did was nod

"My Heart: Unlock" Luka went inside her egg and went inside me. Black angel wings appeared on my back and my dress changed into a long-sleeved black and white dress, my hair became shorter and my eyes turned red, a headband also appeared in my hair, it was black and had a rose on it.

"Character Transformation: Dream Eater"

My violin appeared in my hand and I started playing my sad song. Soon lots of little kids were in the meadow too listening to my song with dull eyes. I stopped playing and watched as all of the kids heart eggs came out from them.

"Dream Shatter!" as I said those very words all of the heart eggs changed into x eggs. There were a million of them.

"Shady Nightmare" The move I had used was a very special one; it changed the whole meadow to look like a nightmare.

Soon I saw a pink haired person in the sky coming towards me at full speed.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu, I sense x eggs, a lot of them" Dia said to me. I looked at her, "We have to character transform" she said and I nodded.

I character transformed with Dia and flew in the air towards where the x eggs were, as I got there, I was staring at about a million of them, and a girl standing there looking at me, she kind of looked like Yuki but that isn't possible, Yuki wouldn't do something like this.

"Dark Wish" she said softly, and then to my surprise, every single x egg broke.

"No!" I said, but it was too late, a million of people had now lost their x eggs. I watched as all the purple dust and remains of them fell to the ground. "…why…" I said quietly. When I looked up the girl was gone.

**Kasumi: How was that?**

**Ikuto: Why wasn't I in it?**

**Kasumi: -_- you were**

**Ikuto: barely**

**Kasumi: You are in the next chapter ok?**

**Ikuto: Fine**

**Kasumi: My cat is lying on the computer and is trying to rub against my hand but she keeps biting it and boy does she have sharp teeth.**

**Amu: Karma**

**Kasumi: FOR WHAT?**

**Amu: being born**

**Kasumi: That was just cold .**

**Luka: Please rate and subscribe!**


End file.
